


The figure in the forbidden forest

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aline has wings, Clizzy getting together, F/F, F/M, First Meeting, First kiss between Clizzy, Fluff, Friendgroup, Full Moon, Helen is new at Hogwarts, Heline, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magic, Maiabat are the cutest, Maiabat dating, Malec being cute, Malec dating, Mystery of the forbidden forest, No Simon no Jace, Soulmate AU, Statue turns into girl, Tiny bit of Angst, witch!Helen/faerie!Aline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: "In the middle of the forbidden forest, there is this statue of a girl with magnificent wings, standing there all alone. Nobody knows who it is, or why the statue only appears on the night of a full moon. It has been a mystery for decades, and witches and wizards alike have been coming up with stories ever since. The tale tells us about a young girl that died searching for her soulmate. They say she roamed around the streets, wailing for her soulmate that never came and therefore tragically dying in the forbidden forest without her love. People say that the only way that can free her out of that cage made of stone would be her actual soulmate touching her on the night of a full moon when the monsters come lurking out of the shadows and into the night."Heline fic





	The figure in the forbidden forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 6th (?) fic for the bingo!!! And we're coming at you with a Hogwarts AU!! This is based on a comic I once saw on tumblr but can't find anymore :(( Hope y'all will like it!
> 
> Also @ Noi, it didn't turn out as angsty, but I still hope you like it!
> 
> TW// fainting (sort of)  
Mention of spiders and other creatures of the night

Helen still felt slightly uneasy strolling through the dark and cold halls of Hogwarts, only barely having settled into her room. She had arrived earlier this month to the school and hadn’t felt sure if she belonged just yet. She wanted to learn every single spell in the book, or every little thing she could about her powers, but feeling like you were part of something still seemed difficult for her. She had met some other witches and even chatted with a few wizards here and there. So she was trying, but she hadn’t met anyone that she felt at home with. _Home_, she sighed. She missed home, she missed her brothers and her sisters. She missed homecooked meals, but most importantly she missed hugging the people you loved. She missed being close to the people she cared about. Here, she had just made a couple friends, nothing more than that yet. And Helen wondered if there ever would be someone that was going to be more than just that.

She walked into the common room, where at least familiar faces sat chatting the days away. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her waist and went over to the laughing magical beings.

“Hi,” she greeted softly, not wanting to disturb the friend group from their conversation.

“Hey, Helen!” Clary greeted back, too loud for Helen’s comfort. Clary had been the first person that had been incredibly nice to her, she had been welcoming her to her dorm with enthusiasm and at least tried to make Helen feel at ease. It was very sweet of her and she was very thankful for that, it was a shame she still felt homesick.

“Come sit over here,” she suggested and patted the space on the couch next to her. Helen smiled softly and went to sit next to her on the old couch that had probably seen its best days. 

“What are you guys talking about?” she asked the group, not looking anyone directly in the eye.

“Tonight’s a full moon again, so you know what that means,” Bat started while swiping some of his hair back.

“Werewolves?” Helen asked unsure, having only heard of werewolves that would go wild on a night like this.

“Kind of?” Bat replied with his head tilted.

“Bat meant, it’s the night to try again,” Izzy supplied, but Helen still didn’t catch on. 

“To try what?” Helen asked, looking confused at the dark haired girl.

“How could you not know the legend of the statue?” said a voice behind her. She quickly looked and saw Magnus and Alec standing there hands entwined as they walked around the couch to take a seat.

“She’s only been here for three weeks, darling. Be nice,” Magnus chastised him. They both flopped on the soft couch with a small thud, moving closer to each other as their hands had found a way to be connected once again.

“How are you doing sweetheart?” Magnus asked as he saw Helen’s still morbidly confused expression. She had absolutely no clue what was going on or what they had been talking about. 

“I’m doing okay, I guess. Still need to catch up on a few things it seems,” she chuckled softly as she looked at Alec with curiosity. He didn’t necessarily look intimidating, especially when he glanced at Magnus like that from time to time, but she hadn’t yet gotten on his good side either. He was still pretty vague to her and while Magnus was open and flamboyant, Alec was still a little closed off. He didn’t speak much during class, looked pretty stern with his hands behind his back, but when either looking at Magnus or Izzy, Helen could see he wasn’t like the front he put on. 

“Is anyone gonna explain the story to me?” she asked impatiently while watching Magnus and Alec interact they way they did, whispering words and touching skin. 

“Of course,” Maia said from the other side of the couch, fingers interlaced with Bat’s. “In the middle of the forbidden forest, there is this statue of a girl with magnificent wings, standing there all alone. Nobody knows who it is, or why the statue only appears on the night of a full moon. It has been a mystery for decades, and witches and wizards alike have been coming up with stories ever since.” Helen listened intently as she sat up straighter from the couch.

“The most popular tale, and the one that sounds the most reliable, tells us about a young woman that died searching for her soulmate. They say she roamed around the streets, wailing for her soulmate that never came,” Izzy continued.

“People say that the only way that can free her out of that cage made of stone would be her actual soulmate touching her on the night of a full moon when the monsters come lurking out of the shadows and into the night,” Magnus had chimed in.

“So now a lot of witches and wizards go to that statue, touching her fingertips and seeing if they can wake her up,” Maia finished, still looking Helen in the eye.

“But no one ever did?” Helen questioned.

“No one has ever managed to wake her up,” Alec answered her honestly.

“And you’re gonna try tonight?” Helen curiously asked them all, wondering why they would go through that trouble if no one had succeeded yet.

“I’m not,” Alec interjected as he wrapped his long arm around Magnus’ broad shoulders. “I’ve already found my soulmate,” he said shyly, which got him many kisses from his significant other. Helen saw Izzy rolling her eyes in the corner of her eyes, probably too used to this exact situation, but Helen could see the faint smile on her face when she looked at them both.

“Also I’m gay, so I’d rather not be the romantic soulmate of a woman,” Alec said after Magnus was done.

“I’m also not,” Maia sighed heavily as she looked teasingly at Bat. “I guess this one is the best thing that happened to me, so I wouldn’t really care about her looking for a soulmate.” Bat cracked a smile and kissed the back of her hand softly, barely touching her dark skin.

“Well, I _am_,” Izzy said whilst looking at the couples in fake disgust. “Some beautiful ancient faerie or witch is looking for her soulmate? Count me in!” Helen chuckled at Izzy’s response, but felt the couch dip a little as Clary only sunk further into the couch, not having said anything about the topic yet. Seeming almost… disappointed?

“And you?” Helen whispered to the redhead, deciding to get her involved.

“I guess…” she sighed, but quickly smiled when she realized she sounded annoyed. Obviously not meaning to.

“But if you all know this tale, how come none of you have tried it before?” Helen questioned them.

“There is this teeny tiny thing called a curse attached to it,” Izzy explained. “But no one should believe that.”

“Which is?” Helen went on.

“They say you’ll never find your actual soulmate if you try it and the girl won’t be woken…” Clary finally said after a bit of silence.

“I don’t believe in soulmates anyway,” Izzy retorted. “So it won’t matter to me.”

“Izzy…” Alec begun.

“What?” she exclaimed. “It won’t matter anyway,” Izzy scoffed.

The room fell silent for a bit, it wasn’t one of those comfortable silences where everyone was just doing their own thing, this one felt icy and awkward. As if too many things were being left unsaid, when they should’ve been shouted from the rooftops.

“So we’re going tonight?” Clary asked, trying to break the ice.

“You know what? Let’s!” Bat suddenly said.

“You in?” Clary said softly to Helen.

“I guess…” Helen hesitated. 

***

It was dark, it was cold and it was wet, trekking through the darkness that was the forbidden forest. The moon luminated through the woods, lighting a path for the group. Helen wasn’t afraid, maybe a little scared by the howls around her and the spiders crawling on the broken and dead trees, but she wasn’t afraid. A shiver ran along her spine when a particular bat flew right by her, scaring her in the process.

“Here,” Clary whispered reaching out her hand to the blond girl. Helen hesitated a little before entwining their fingers, clary’s warm hands an obvious contrast to Helen’s ice cold ones. Helen gave Clary a tightlipped smile and walked further. Crunching the leaves and twigs under her knee high boots. She had heard a lot about these woods and its creatures that lived within, but as she looked before her, at the group of people that had lured her into this place when the witching hour had yet to begin, she felt courageous. Wondering if tonight was somehow different to all the others that had come. But it was still a mystery to her why they would all go hunting in the night for an old and rusty statue they didn’t even care about. Clary slightly squeezed her hand, as she felt Helen drift behind again, dragging her slowly with her.

“Where exactly is it?” Helen whispered silently towards the red haired girl.

“We’ll see when we get there,” Clary winked and ducked before a large branch could hit her head. Helen did the same and scrunched down to wander further in the woods. She looked at Magnus and Alec holding hands while they looked through the high trees, searching for the stone statue. The more Helen seemed to catch glimpses between the two, the more she admired what they had. It was private, something cherished between them, with occasional outings in to the world. She smiled as she wondered how brave they both must be to just be themselves, even though people might disapprove. She couldn’t help but think that, that might never happen to her, she may never find her soulmate. Not that she really believed in it. Soulmates were just a myth, something people said to give others hope, nothing more than that. Helen then glanced at Isabelle, the fierce witch that didn’t believe in the mere idea of love. Skeptical as ever, but oh so oblivious to who was looking at her in the way she wanted someone to. Clary followed Izzy’s steps with her forest green eyes since the minute they had left, flinching every time Izzy had almost tripped. Everyone could see the love she had for the dark haired beauty. But Isabelle? Helen was positive she didn’t have a clue.

“Guys!” Maia suddenly yelled from a little further into the forest, her and bat having walked than any of the other members. “I think I found something!” she yelled again. The group picked up the pace and practically ran towards Maia. Helen chuckled when she saw Bat had sat himself on a tree trunk, breathing heavily in and out, probably being worn out by keeping up with Maia’s pace. Helen looked in front of her to the space Maia had been pointing towards. Slowly walking forward to the peculiarly open space in the middle of the forest. She looked up to the moon that was shining over a large brick of stone of some sorts. The group looked at each other concerned, confused as to what they were looking at. They were all silent, not making a peep, just looking before them, until the light of the moon travelled over the brick of stone. Helen gasped softly as what seemed to be a statue appearing piece, by piece, stone by stone, when the moonlight hit its surface. Her eyes following the height it tried to build. Helen stared in awe when the statue was finished and she was now looking at a six feet tall figure of a mystical creature of some sorts. The expression they were wearing, seemed sad, maybe even hopeless and Helen couldn’t seem to figure out why she felt this sudden urge to touch her, maybe comfort her. As she looked around she couldn’t help but stare at the majestic big faerie wings strung behind her back. They were gorgeous, almost Pegasus-like. Helen glanced back up into her sad eyes that seemed to reach out to her. _What had happened to make her this sad_? She wondered to herself. 

“So who is gonna try first?” Izzy asked, the question directed towards Clary and Helen. They both didn’t say a word, still looking at the statue with curiosity.

“Fine,” she moaned. “I’ll go!” Izzy walked over to the statue, inspecting it closely to the point where she almost touched it. She tilted her head to look the girl in the eye, staring at her beautiful eyes filled with remorse. She slowly looked back at the group, feeling an unnerving chill run through her body. _You got this_, she said in her mind, ignoring the racing of her heartbeat or the shake of her fingers. “I got this,” she whispered to herself, preparing herself for something that was so unknown she could never be prepared for. She lifted her hand, finger pointing towards the woman’s stone hand. Almost touching it, barely leaving any room, until…. Clary shouted her name. She turned back in shock, not having touched the surface yet, and secretly sighed of relief. Her shoulders slumped down as she looked at the terrified look in Clary’s eyes, her mouth was slightly open, and her hands were shaking as well.

“What’s wrong?” Izzy questioned, forgetting the sliver of hope she had felt the minute her name was called by the voice of the person she wanted to stop her.

“You know what, Izzy,” Clary begun and walked slowly towards her, leaves crunching under her boots as she moved.

“I don’t,” Izzy tried.

“What if it isn’t right? What if you’ll lose your soulmate?” Clary asked her with a tiny voice. The rest of the group watching them in silence.

“I don’t believe in soulmates,” Izzy whispered.

“Don’t you believe in me, believe in us?” Clary had gathered up the courage to ask. Izzy gasped softly, her face completely caught of guard, but it turned into something softer as Clary was now right in front of her. Reaching to take her hand. Izzy didn’t hesitate this time and let Clary pull her in.

“Of course I do,” Izzy softly spoke into the night as she cupped Clary’s face in her hands.

“What if we are, what you don’t think, exists?”

“You think we could be?” Izzy’s voice trembled as she asked.

“I think we might be,” Clary answered honestly.

“What if there is no such thing?”

“Please let me at least try to convince you otherwise,” Clary pleaded. Izzy nodded with tears in her eyes, almost falling out.

“I love you, Isabelle,” Clary whispered when Izzy had pressed their foreheads together.

Izzy sighed softly before opening her watery eyes. “I love you too, Clary.” And moved in to place a searing kiss on the other’s lips. Not noticing the cheers they received from the group or the whistling sounds Magnus made.

“Did we seriously come here for nothing?” Bat complained in the corner, still resting from the hike.

Clary and Izzy pulled annoyed away from each other, glaring at him. Maia walked over to him while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She punched him softly in the shoulder, but gave him a kiss on the cheek as an apology for dragging him all the way out here. As they were about to stroll back into the dark woods, Helen was still admiring the statue from where she stood. Still feeling the urge to touch her fingertips.

“Wait!” she yelled after them. All heads turned around and looked at her.

“I want to try,” she said determined. 

“You sure?” Alec asked concerned.

“Yes. What’s the worst that could happen?” Helen questioned.

“Isn’t that what we just went over?” Bat said confused, looking at Maia and then at Clary and Izzy, pointing towards the pair.

“I want to try,” Helen said again. “I feel like I have to try!”

“If you’re certain,” Magnus began walking towards her. “Don’t feel pressured to do it though, you don’t have to,” he continued softly.

“I want to try it,” she said one last time. Everyone looked at each other, but Helen had already walked over to the statue.

Her heavy steps turned lighter the closer she got to the girl, the closer she got to touching her. She stopped right before her and looked at the engraving on the rock, a few familiar letters here and there, but she couldn’t make sense of it. Helen took a deep breath and stared up into the sky, looking at the thousands of stars moving around, giving her a sense of familiarity. She looked into the light beam that was shining over her and the statue, catching the bits and pieces of fairy dust, the light produced.

As Izzy had done, she looked back at the group, who were all waiting expectantly. She smiled softly and turned her gaze back. She counted to three in her head, making sure she did it at her own pace, and slowly reached out towards the hand of the girl. Not stopping like Isabelle had done. And the second they touched, she felt a light shock going through her. A spark of some sort.

Yet… nothing happened. Helen took a step back confused and slightly disappointed. _Was this it?_ She stood there for a second, but soon her legs were already dragging her back over to the rest. _Nothing happened_. She looked in the sympathetic eyes of her now friends, walking over to them. But she suddenly came to halt when she heard stone cracking and pieces crumbling to the floor. The noises became so loud she immediately turned around to the statue. Her eyes opened wide as the statue was tearing down. Stone lying everywhere. She was almost too afraid to look up to the half broken statue. Not knowing what was looking back at her, but she had to. She had to glance up and see. So she slowly moved her head up and saw a black haired girl with her eyes closed, waiting for her whole body to be resurrected. Helen quickly ran over to her and when that last piece that was holding her up broke off, the girl fell. Right into Helen’s arms. They almost tumbled over, by the mere force Helen suddenly had in her slim arms. Helen blushed a little as she inspected the woman, just realizing what this meant. The girl’s eyes were still closed, as were her beautiful big wings. With Helen’s cheeks rosy, her arms filled with this magical creature and her mouth agape, she looked back at the group, who came running towards her laying the unconscious woman down on the ground. _What just happened?_

***

Helen opened the heavy door softly, trying to be as quiet as a mouse, but knowing that with those old, heavy doors that would be nearly impossible. She peeked through the crack and looked over to the magical creature she had rescued from the forest laying in her bed. She sighed as she saw she was still lying in the same exact position she had before, probably not having moved one bit. Helen wanted her to wake up, to maybe hear an explanation or to maybe just talk with the person who is supposed to be her better half. She decided she’d change the sheets again, and walked further into the room. Slowly and silently, moving towards the bed. She looked at her with sympathy in her eyes, she looked at the poorly groomed wings, flopping to the side and hiding behind her back. She slowly pulled the sheet off of her and exchanged it for another. Thinking she had successfully changed them without the girl waking up, she walked back to the door on her way out. Helen looked up as she heard groans coming from the girl. Not as successful as she thought. Dark eyes fluttered open and looked around the room in fright. Not knowing what was happening. Helen smiled at the beautiful girl lying in her bed, turning back to it. She was absolutely breathtaking, she thought as she looked over her average sized body. Helen let her gaze slip to the girl’s face. She was clearly of Asian descent, she noted as she thoroughly looked at the girl’s features. Her hair was as black as the night and her dark brown eyes shown brightly in curiosity. Her skin was a bit tanner and it looked oh so soft for having been captured into a statue for all those hundreds of years. Silence fell once again when both pairs of eyes had found each other. Helen breathed in slowly, trying to not make a sudden move or sound to scare her off. The girl was looking at her with a sense of knowing, as if she saw what she was looking for without having to say a word. Helen wished it was like that for her, cause she still didn’t have a clue of what happened two nights ago. She practically had blacked out the minute Magnus and Alec had put the girl on the ground. She remembered them carrying her over to here, but it was all such a blur to her, she couldn’t know for sure what happened. But still, she was sitting here in front of her bed, watching this girl, who was supposedly her soulmate.

“Hi,” Helen smiled softly at her, to make herself seem less scary.

“Soulmate,” the girl got out with a quick breath.

“Apparently,” Helen chuckled softly. She moved forward as she saw the girl get uncomfortable with her pillow, fluffing it up for her. The girl’s eyes hadn’t stopped following her since the moment they had looked at each other.

“Welcome to Hogwarts…uhh..” Helen stuttered not realizing she didn’t have her name yet.

“My name is Aline,” she said carefully, when Helen had fully sat back down.

“I’m Helen,” Helen smiled.

“Helen,” Aline tested on her tongue and moving the name with her lips, she smiled as she went over it a couple of times. Presumably liking how it sounded. She reached out a hand towards Helen and Helen hesitated for a bit before finally taking it, feeling that same spark they had felt the minute they had touched for the first time.

“I found you,” Aline sighed while looking at Helen with glassy eyes.

“Yes you did,” Helen whispered, thumb rubbing over the back of Aline’s hand. “Yes you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave me a comment or a kudo!


End file.
